Juste une petite mélodie
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS CassandraCassian. Dans ma poche mes doigts se refèrment sur ma montre... Te faire écouter, encore une fois, cette petite mélodie...


**Personnages/Couple : **CassandraCassian… si, vous avez bien lu… bah, faut tenter des expériences de temps en temps...

**! Rating : R. **Pour le sexe et le tordu de la relation

** Disclaimer :** le p'tit assassin et le grand lord appartiennent tous deux à Kaori Yuki

**Note:** je crains que Cassandra soit OOC... mais bon, avec un couple pareil aussi !

Ecrit d'après une idée de **Kaoru la belle**, son cadeau de Noël 2006 :)

et corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua

_**Petite mélodie**_

C'est une petite mélodie, aux notes métalliques. Une petit mélodie, à la fois triste est gaie.

Alors que tes yeux se ferment, je desserre progressivement mon étreinte autour de ton poignet. Tu laisses tomber ton arme.

Une petite mélodie, qui s'achève dans un grincement de ressort. Et tu ouvres les yeux.

Il y a tant de chose dans tes yeux. Tout un monde. Un monde où j'aime bien trop plonger.

Alors tu me souris. Et le ballet commence. Toujours le même.

Je mettrai un genou au sol et tu poseras tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Je t'embrasserai brûlant et éperdu. Parfois hésitant, craignant toujours que tu te réveilles. Ou l'espérant, peut-être ?

Je prendrai dans mes bras ton corps si fort et si fragile. Ton corps si beau.

Je te porterai, jusqu'à une chambre, la mienne, une autre, un hôtel, un bureau. Qu'importe pourvu que je puisse refermer la porte derrière moi.

Tes mains impatientes détacheront mes premiers boutons, caresseront ma poitrine et m'arracheront déjà des soupires rauques. Tes mains petites et rudes, comment puis-je les aimer autant ?

Je t'allongerai, sur un lit, sur une table, sur le sol, qu'importe. Qu'importe.

Je te ferai l'amour. Tâchant d'être tendre. Retenant ma brutalité.

Je te ferai jouir. Parce que c'est important. Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te garder. Le seul moyen pour m'assurer que tu répondras à la mélodie, la prochaine fois.

Tu es le seul. Le seul à qui je me soucie de donner du plaisir. Le seul avec qui je peux presque me montrer doux.

Je te ferai crier mon nom. Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'en ai tellement besoin.

Je te ferai l'amour…

Même quand je te possède il me semble que tu continues à m'échapper. Moi qui n'ai toujours eu qu'à tendre la main pour prendre ce que je désirais.

C'est injuste.

C'est illogique.

Tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien. Issu de la vermine. Méprisable, comme les autres.

Tu m'obsèdes.

Pourquoi ?

Quand nos corps se seront relâchés, quand se sera un peu apaisé ce feu qui me torture, je te prendrai dans mes bras, te serrerai contre moi, collant nos peaux en sueur, goûtant avec lassitude ce repos provisoire…

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurerai chacune de ces cicatrices qui marquent ton corps, et tu frémiras sous mes caresses.

Ton corps. Sa beauté troublante dans ses imperfections, tel une perle baroque. Ton corps, si frêle et si robuste. Ton corps. Immuable. Comme un symbole d'éternité.

Ce corps magnifique. Comment peux-tu le haïr ? Pourquoi faut-il que je le désire autant ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je te désire autant ? Toi, tout entier. Bien plus que seulement ton corps. Pour la première fois.

Je prendrai ton visage entre mes mains. Je plongerai mes yeux dans les tiens. Tant de chose dans ces yeux.

Et avec le plus grand soin, sans éveiller ta conscience, sans rien abîmer, j'irai m'abreuver de tes souvenirs. Tout ce qui t'a marqué. Je les ferai miens. Sans jamais te heurter.

De la mémoire des autres, je ne garde que ce dont je peux me servir, que ce qui peut blesser. De la mémoire des autres je n'arrache que les fragments les plus enfouis, avec violence, les laissant charrier avec eux un flot de malaise et d'émotions malsaines.

De ta mémoire j'ai tout gardé, les joies et les peines, le décisif et l'insignifiant. Tout ce que tu as pu un jour trouver important. Tout ce qui fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

De ma mémoire, qui a ses limites, j'ai dû sacrifier mes dix premières années de souvenirs, pour laisser la place aux tiens. Peu m'importe, à quoi pourraient me servir mes souvenirs d'enfance…

Tu m'obsèdes.

Nous partagerons une cigarette, toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je te dirai peut-être quelques mots, auxquels tu répondras par monosyllabes. Et parfois, avec un sourire faux, tu murmureras un 'je t'aime' creux. Et je t'embrasserai, pour te faire taire.

L'hypnose à laquelle je te soumets est dérisoire. Une fine couche de vernis. Un miroir aux alouettes placé devant ta conscience endormie. Le miroir de mes désirs. Sans personnalité, incapable de raisonnement, uniquement créé pour savoir ce que je veux, et le faire. Mais tellement fragile. A tout instant il peut se briser. Il suffirait d'un souffle pour qu'il s'effrite. Pour que tu te réveilles.

Bien sûr, je pourrais t'imposer ma loi. Je pourrais réduire ton libre arbitre en miettes, faire de toi un esclave servile, de manière irréversible. Je ne peux pas. Je me refuse à modifier ta personnalité. C'est comme me demander de brûler une toile de maître. Même si ma vie en dépendait, je ne pourrais pas.

Et quand les draps seront froids, quand les relents de sueur, de sperme et de tabac mêlés embaumeront la chambre de cette odeur de lendemain, je te rhabillerai, lentement.

Parfois, le simple frottement du tissus sur ta peau suffira raviver mon désir, et fiévreusement j'arracherai à nouveau les habits dont je venais de te vêtir. Je te prendrai, une nouvelle fois. Avec plus de violence. Plus de désespoir. Mais toujours veillant à te donner du plaisir. C'est la seule attache qui puisse faire tenir ton masque de papier.

Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toujours toi ?

Pourquoi, alors que je me lasse de tous mes autres jeux, le désir de te posséder semble chaque jour un peu plus vif ?

Pourquoi m'obsèdes-tu autant ?

Alors que tu n'es rien.

Alors que tu me hais.

Et lui…

Lui que je m'amuse à faire souffrir. Lui que je suis venu à haïr comme jamais je n'ai haï. Parce que tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes, cela se voit tellement. Dans ta mémoire ses traits fins resplendissent comme ceux d'un ange. Je le hais.

Je le briserai sous tes yeux pour te montrer qu'il n'est qu'une jolie coquille vide et fragile. Tu ne m'en haïras que davantage.

Et moi j'aimerai mourir en toi. Pourquoi ?

Tu m'obsèdes comme la plus sûre des drogues.

Et puis, quand nous serons rhabillés, debout devant la porte, j'ébourifferai tes épais cheveux bruns, te faisant grogner, juste pour retarder un peu l'instant le plus cruel.

Une petite mélodie, un peu douce et amère. Tellement amère.

Il s'endormira, le petit pantin dérisoire, tout au fond de ton esprit, tellement insignifiant. Je te raconterai une histoire, un souvenir monté de toute pièce à partir de ceux que je t'ai volés, pour remplacer dans ta mémoire les heures que j'ai passées à t'aimer. J'interdirai à ton corps de te rappeler la chaleur de mes caresses.

Puis je t'ordonnerai de te réveiller. Doucement, tout doucement.

Je déposerai sur tes lèvres un dernier baiser et te laisserai partir.

De loin, je te regarderai marcher comme un somnambule, Puis ce petit sursaut lorsque tu reprendras totalement conscience.

Demain comme tout les jours, tu me haïras. Et j'affronterai ta haine avec un cynisme élégant, sans rien laisser paraître, jamais.

Et dans ma poche, mes doigts se refermeront sur ma montre. J'attendrai. Brûlant à petit feu, j'attendrai que vienne la prochaine occasion de faire résonner cette petite mélodie.


End file.
